


Tightly Wound Coil

by Do_I_Exist_13



Series: Avatar Izuku or I Have Too Much Time And Need To Be Put Down [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Midoriya Izuku, Attempted Murder, Bakugo Katsuki Being An Asshole, But no self harm happens, Dead Midoriya Inko, Gen, Midoroya Izuku Snaps, No knowledge of the Magnus Archives is needed to understand this work, Revenge, Slaughter Avatar Midoriya Izuku, Slaughter!Izuku, Spooky Rage Bullet, Wanting to self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_I_Exist_13/pseuds/Do_I_Exist_13
Summary: Izuku sees Inko die at a young age, he’s never the same after that.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Punching people’s faces in, Midoriya Izuku & The Slaughter
Series: Avatar Izuku or I Have Too Much Time And Need To Be Put Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995148
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Tightly Wound Coil

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet yeet I get no sleep

Every night Izuku sees that thing with violence in its eyes and a knife clutched in its hands, he sees it ripping his mother’s chest open and shooting Izuku himself in the chest. The doctors say that there’s nothing there, and he doesn’t have it in him to protest.

All Izuku feels is grief. He misses his mom and hugs his All Might doll at night, hoping that his mom will come back. Izuku is seven and he cries so much, it’s been three months and Izuku has been moved to a foster-home.

Time flies by fast and it has been seven months. Izuku doesn’t cry anymore. He is still sad enough for the weight of his sorrow to ache, but doesn’t cry when the children at school mock him. He doesn’t cry when Kaachan burns him, he doesn’t even cry when they say he should’ve died instead of his mom.

Them it has been a year and all Izuku can feel is numb. He is eight and he draws angry scribbles in his notebook, he draws knives and guns too, when he thinks the teachers aren’t looking. He is getting worriyingly good at the violent illustrations.

Izuku hasn’t said anything in school for a month, and the kids are finally leaving him alone. Except Kaachan, who mocks and burns him every chance he gets. Izuku tells himself he doesn’t mind though, he doesn’t feel anything anyway.

Three and a half years later Izuku is drowning in a deep sea of nothingness. He wants to hurt himself just to see if he’ll scream. He hasn’t felt anything in so long, and the numbness hurts. It makes him want to run, jump and punch anything just to see if he’ll start feeling again.

One day the cloud of numbness is particularly thick and he is on the playground, drawing a discordant scribble in his notebook. Kaachan spots him and marches up to Izuku with two other guys following close behind. Izuku glances up, confusion passes his face, then dull recognition.

“Hey Deku, what the fuck are you doing?” Kaachan sneers, he’s posed over Izuku like a big cat. Izuku sighs, feeling completely exhausted.

 _“Kaachan_ please, _please_ , leave me alone. You c-can beat me up twice as bad tomorrow t-to make up for it... just leave me alone,” He begs. Kaachan scoffs and Izuku sets his precious notebook down, hoping to leave it intact for the explosions he just knows are coming.

The moment Izuku fully lets go of his notebook, Kaachan snatches it away from him and tears it open with violent force.

Izuku feels something. It’s anger and fear, but he feels alive and the fog surrounding him has cleared ever so slightly. He can hear music, it’s far away but he can hear a distant beautiful melody.

He can’t tell what instruments are being used, drums pounding steadily like a raging heartbeat? A flute piping away like the steady fire of bullets? Cellos furiously bowing away like the slash of knives?

It sounds almost like every instrument, discordant and together in an impossibly correct tune. As he’s entrenched further into the song his anger grows like a stoked flame.

“Look at what the freak has been drawing! That’s so fucking creepy!” One of the boys following Kaachan gawks. Izuku’s breathing hastens and he stands up with a jolt. He digs his fingers deep into his palms so hard that they bleed.

“Can you hear that?” Izuku blurts, the music increases in volume as he wildly looks around for the source. His hands twitch and he is furious at everything, he is angry, he is alive. Izuku doesn’t notice Kaachan drop his book and grab his shoulder.

“Deku...?” He does hear Kaachan call out to him. Izuku hears Kaachan call him useless, and he whips around. Something in him snaps.

“ _My name is not Deku!_ ” He growls as he tackles Kaachan to the ground with brute force. Kaachan manages to throw him off and he catches himself on the concrete. Izuku roars in anger, charging at the blond like a soldier preparing to kill.

Kaachan readies his shaking hands, his eyes are big red saucers of fear. Something about the way Kaachan’s eyes ooze with terror makes the fire of Izuku’s soul rise. Kaachan throws explosions at Izuku with shaking hands. Izuku easily dodges his explosions and grabs Kaachan’s burning hands. It’s not Izuku who yelps out in desperation as Kaachan tries to explode Izuku’s firm hands off.

He spins the other boy around like in a dance, when the turn ends he bashes Kaachan’s head with his own. He can hear the satisfying crack of bone as his tormentor falls to the ground with a pained groan and his lackeys run, calling out for a teacher as they go. The music fills his ears and it is the only thing he can hear as he rears his fists over Kaachan’s beaten form. Izuku almost laughs as the blond’s nose caves in.

He hears a series of explosions go off and Kaachan barely manages to push him off. His face is a mess of bones and blood. Izuku glares at Kaachan murderously. The music is begging him to hurt, maim and break.

“ _I’ll kill you, I’ll fucking kill you!_ ” He runs at Kaachan and leaps for his neck with his arms outstretched. Izuku brings his hands to the other boy’s throat and tears stream down his face. Kaachan detonates sprinkler explosions and kicks weakly.

A police officer he hadn’t noticed rips him off of Kaachan, who is hanging onto life by a thread. Izuku kicks and screams ferociously, yelling in a frothing fit of rage. They detain him in the back of the car and he struggles the entire way to the police station.

The music is fading and the numb cloud is slipping back through his senses. Once he reaches the station he settles down into an uneasy silence.

His eyes are a docile green, unlike the clouded red they’d been before. His blood-soaked hands are dry and he is still when they carry him into the police station.

Izuku is in the police station, waiting for his parents. It’s quiet enough to let what he has done sink in. He said he was going to kill Kaachan and _meant_ it. Sure, he’s fantasized about his bully dying in violent ways before, but that’s all they were, fantasies. A kernel of guilt settles into Izuku’s gut.

The worst part is he’s not sure if he’s upset about doing those things to Kaachan, or upset about getting caught. Or maybe the actual worst part is that he kind of wants to do it again. Ever since his mom died he’s been so helpless, he’s been a punching bag, he’s been _Deku_.

But now he feels powerful for the first time in his life. He feels like he could punch a wall and have it break, or he could snap someone’s neck in two- maybe just that first one...

He also thinks about beating Kaachan, who’s the strongest person he knows.

Eventually, his guardians arrive and they are fuming. The parework and fine are signed and payed, so they drag him out by the neck. They throw him into the back of the car and yell at him, telling him he’s supposed to sit and be nice, like a dog or a trophy.

He doesn’t say anything until their grey car pulls up in their prim driveway and they order him inside.

“Okay...” he responds meekly. Izuku quietly shuts the door to his room and sits on his plain bed. Izuku remembers his old room, how it was filled with All Might merchandise. He wonders if All Might had been there with him and his mom that day, would he been able to stop the thing in the train car?

All Might was always so strong, always able to save everyone. It’s hard to think of him not being able to stop a bad guy, but he also doesn’t think All Might has ever seen anything like that thing.

It wasn’t human. At first glance Izuku thought it was a person, but when he took a second to examine it he knew it wasn’t. Everything about the thing in the train car radiated violence, from its cloudy crimson eyes to the way it didn’t breathe. It lacked anything but an instinct to kill, it wasn’t a person.

Izuku lays down in bed, remembering his mother’s terrified screams. Tears threaten his eyes but never come. He’s just numb. He thinks about his dad, how he could’ve taken Izuku in. The cloud of numbness is broken by a wave of angry bubbles in Izuku’s stomach and he gets an urge to hurt his dad.

His fingers twitch and Izuku grips his pillow, imagining it’s his father’s neck. He shakes it violently. _This is for what you did to me, what you did to mom._

Eventually, Izuku times himself out. He flops back onto his bed tiredly and turns over, shifting his thoughts to earlier that day. He feels guilty, not guilty that he hurt Kaachan, but guilty that he felt so alive, real in those moments.

Maybe he just wants to feel something. Even if it’s awful. That’s selfish isn’t it? Unheroic... A single tear fights it’s way out of eyes, Izuku closes them, curling in on himself and preparing for bed.


End file.
